Angel
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: After the events of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry falls victim to horrible nightmares. Now, however, he has an angel to guide him through. A songfic [my first] to Sarah McLachlan's Angel. Oneshot.


****

Angel

The dreams were terrible.

Harry would always find himself in the graveyard… that horrible place of memories which tore him apart. He would always feel the sweat begin to pour from his brow, the blood ooze from the wound in his elbow where Wormtail had pierced the skin to extract the blood… He would feel the excruciating pain that ripped through him as Voldemort touched him, or when the Cruciatus was forced upon the defenseless boy.

He would see Cedric, murdered at his side by order of the Dark Lord.

__

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance,

for a break that would make it okay.

On this occasion, Harry happened to be in the Burrow, visiting the Weasleys. Professor Dumbledore had let Harry come to visit the family on the condition that it be during the last two days. The Dursleys had been forced to put up with him again.

Harry, who slept violently, had requested a cot in the living room for his visit, as to not disturb his friend as they slept. Every night, the nightmare would appear and torment Harry beyond the bounds of his dreams.

__

There's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day.

Just as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed to Harry's forehead, he felt his world begin to shake, as if an earthquake had struck the world with the force of Thor's hammer.

'Let it kill him,' Harry muttered.

'Harry!'

Harry's eyes slowly opened, unfocused at first. He blinked and the figure in front of him began to take focus.

It was Ginny, the youngest and only girl in the family of six boys. A girl who Harry had saved once before and who had a deep crush on him.

A girl that Harry felt towards.

__

I need some distraction,

oh beautiful release.

Memories seep from my veins.

Ginny's waist-length red hair was frazzled and her deep chocolate eyes were full of concern. Their warmth towards him was reassuring.

'Ginny?' he whispered, in hopes of not disturbing the other occupants of the house.

'You were having another nightmare…' she whispered back shyly, her eyes falling to the ground. 'It look particularly bad.'

Harry nodded.

__

Let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight.

'What was it about?' she asked suddenly. A moment later, she looked away.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't--'

'It's all right Ginny,' Harry said softly and offered her a seat beside him, which she took. He found comfort not only in the fact that he was calming down now and that he wasn't sweating, but that Ginny was worried about him.

__

In the arms of the angel,

fly away from here.

From this dark, cold hotel room,

and the endlessness that you fear.

'It's always about Lord Vol--" He hesitated, then said, 'about You-Know-Who.' He shook his head slightly. 'Lord Voldemort.'

Ginny did wince slightly, but let Harry continue.

'It's always in the graveyard… where the Portkey took Ce--' Harry stuttered at the name 'Cedric'. 'Cedric and I. Where Voldemort killed him.'

He was starting to tremble again and the stinging in his eyes was almost overpowering.

__

You are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel.

May you find

some comfort here

.

'Everything that happened that night, all of it I relive. Only at the end--'

He couldn't finish the sentence. Harry couldn't hold back. The tears broke through and Harry broke down. His sobs quaked his form.

Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around her, and he responded in kind. His head lay on her shoulder and sobbed, letting forth the repressed emotions that he had been bottling up for years now.

__

So tired of the straight line,

and everywhere you turn,

there's vultures and thieves at your back.

'I helped bring him back,' he cried. 'I helped to bring Voldemort back to power. I'm partially responsible.'

'Harry,' Ginny said softly, 'that's not true. There was nothing you could do.'

'I could've let Cedric take the cup by himself,' Harry sobbed, 'and I still would've had his blood on my hands. I could've taken it myself, and Voldemort would've been resurrected all the same.'

__

And the storm keeps on twisting.

You keep on building the lies

that you make up for all that you lack.

'You didn't mean for it to happen,' Ginny said firmly and lifted his head from her shoulder. She gazed painfully into his watery eyes and said, 'There was nothing you could've done. He forced you to help him.'

Harry gazed back into her eyes, the warmth calming him.

__

It don't make no difference.

Escaping one last time,

it's easier to believe.

'So why do I feel so guilty?' he asked in a hollow voice.

__

In this sweet madness,

oh this glorious sadness, 

that brings me to my knees.

'Because its how you are, Harry. You take responsibility for other people's pain. You try to make yourself a sort of focal point so others don't have to suffer.'

Harry continued to stare into Ginny's eyes. She gazed back.

And suddenly, he leaned in a kissed her.

__

In the arms of the angel,

fly away from here.

From this dark, cold hotel room,

and the endlessness that you fear.

She accepted it fully, holding nothing back as Harry pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Harry and let her feeling take her to nirvana.

__

You are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie.

It may have been minutes that passed, but Harry nor Ginny had any idea how much it time had been. Harry just knew at that moment that all he cared about was the girl he was kissing, the girl he had found new love in.

All he wanted was to exorcise the demons that had plagued him for weeks.

How better then to utilize love?

__

You're in the arms of the angel.

May you find

Harry pulled back and once more gazed into the chocolate brown eyes that were widened in surprise. Harry raised his hand a stroked her cheek.

'Thank you, Ginny,' he whispered.

__

Some comfort here.

Ginny gave him a small smile and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

'I love you Harry,' Ginny said, surprising herself.

__

You're in the arms of the angel.

'I love you too.'

__

May you find

some comfort here. 


End file.
